


Строжайше однополый экипаж

by Darthie_M



Category: Volshebnaya Strana | Magic Land - Alexander Melentyevich Volkov, Волшебник Изумрудного города цикл - Александр Волков | Wizard of Emerald City Series - A. Volkov, Миры Изумрудного Города | All about Emerald City
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, Other, Poetry, Song - Freeform, Категория - в глазах читателя, Тайна заброшенного замка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthie_M/pseuds/Darthie_M
Summary: Шуточный стих. И да, в каждой шутке лишь доля шутки))
Kudos: 2





	Строжайше однополый экипаж

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tadanori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadanori/gifts).



> Написано экспромтом на фест однострочников на соо МВ в ответ на анонимный коммент "фандому не хватает поэзии". Позднее другие люди, которые, к сожалению, не ходят на Ао3, превратили этот стих в задорную песня, которая мне очень нравится.

Является читательскому взору  
Какой-то удивительный пассаж:  
Семнадцать лет летит на Беллиору  
Строжайше однополый экипаж,

Причем один там явно не при деле,  
Зачем он, даже автор не поймет.  
Здоровый дух в его здоровом теле  
В простое, и уже который год.

Впустую он растрачивает порох,  
От скуки бьется головой об стол,  
Лишь по ночам в пустынных коридорах  
Он втихаря гоняет мяч в футбол.

***

Пишите джен, девчонки и мальчишки,  
Да будут вам родители в пример!  
Все это происходит в детской книжке,  
Здесь слэша нет, как секса в СССР.

**Author's Note:**

> Перенесено с дайри, с сохранением даты первой публикации.


End file.
